Anime Tour
by AikoShikatani
Summary: Author buatnya kategori VOcaloid soalnya pemeran utama fic ini vocaloid cuman ya begitulah masih ada anime-anime lain (Vocaloid bkan anime sih)
1. a tour? hurray!

**Anime Tour**

**story by: Aiko Shikatani**

**Disclamer: Chara and anime disini bukan milik A~I~K~O kecuali OC and story tentunya**

**Warning: OOC,OOT,EYD ngawur,GaJe,Humor garing (HG)**

Aiko: hey minna ini fic pertama Aiko harap maklumi bila gaje

Kiri: EGP

Aiko: Kiri-kun jaat (bayi mode:on)

Kiri: E G P

Aiko: ya udah kita stop bacotannya Go to the Story

Pada suatu hari yang cerah agak mendung sih, eh agak gerimis , eh hujan! *digebukmassa di sebuah ruangan, ada sekelompok orang sedang berunding "eh, kita jadi ikut tour gak", kata perempuan berambut Teal yang setelah diselidiki agen FBI, bernama Hatsune Miku "jadi donk", sahut seonggok [?] kuning-kuning diatas kali Rin Kagamine * di gebuk rin fc "masa Vocaloid gak ikut", Kata Len (Aiko: males ngenalin satu satu kalo mau tau baca di nenek Wiki (karna google mbahnya)) "Ya, apalagi perginnya ke festival sama daerah-daerah terpencil pasti asik", kata Kaito "Hmm kalo gitu kita kumpul di Terminal Taminaru jam 3 Pagi",kata sang ketua osis Meiko (Taminaru artinya terminal jadi Terminal Terminal Author pinter Kan*Digebukmassa)

_SKIP TIME MANIA_

Di Terminal Taminaru atau sudah banyak orang-orang dari banyak sekolah menunggu untuk berangkat di sana ada satu bus besar, yang bisa dibilang sangat besar sudah siap berangkat [ Harap Bagi para peserta tour masuk ke dalam bus] terdengar suara sopir atau pemandu Tour dari dalam bus (pake toa gaya kece nya author *digeplak) "Ok, Perkenalkan namaku Shiroyuki Hiyori(OC) salam kenal, aku pemandu kalian di tour ini, yang di sebelahku Ini Kirikaze Ryouka(OC)", Kata Hiyori Sedangkan Orang di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ok Jadi Kita Mulai tournya",Kata Hiyori Lalu duduk di bangku paling depan, Bus pun Berjalan…berjalan…berjalan…berjalan ok mari kita hentikan itu dan lihat cara para chara menghilangkan kebosanan mereka!

Ada yang nyanyi gaje kayak gini: Aisuku ada 5 rupa-rupa warnanya kuning kuning dan kuning layang-layang di kali Toilet gua bocor muncrat pada itunya, mari Kita makan pisang pisang pisang, Salah Jeruk Jeruk, Pisang jeruk! Pilih Pisang atau Jeruk pisang atau jeruk? Mending Jus Negi!(?) JUS NEGIMA LEBIH ENAK(?). Ok bisa ditebak yang nyanyi aisu nada balonku itu Kaito, yang debat konfensi meja Jeruk Pisang itu Kagamine twins,yang bilang jus Negi si hatsune miku kita, dan yang bilang Jeus negima ambil teriak itu desakonoha konoha dari Mekamekameha ciyn *ditinjukemarssamakido*

Parody gaje kayak gini: Seto sangat sayang Pada rusa-rusanya (Momo baca Narasi) Lalu sepulang sekolah Emak rusa-rusa gue ke mana? (adegan Gakupo masak mie Rusa) ini mie rusa makan dulu.. Rusa-rusaku (gitu gaksih iklan mie s*d*p yg sempet naik daun?)

Ada yang tarung Gaje: hiatt kamu terlalu cepat untuk mengalahkanku (Izayoi)nggak kamu yang terlalu cepat untuk mengalahkanku ( Kuro usagi yang udah jadi moon rabbit (yg pink itu loh)) apa yg mereka lakukan? Menghancurkan bus? Tentu tidak! Mereka sedang maen ayam-ayaman saudara sadara *plak

Drama love in the taman lawang gank: cyinn aku mencintaimu (Gakupo)cyinn aku juga (Hitomi code breaker (Ooc nih!)) cyinn shopping bareng Eike yuk (Kasane ted (karna rambutnya (panjang bro)) nyok bareng bareng, dan para mawar-mawar itu pun pergi (mawar=manusia Waria)

Dan ahkirnya setelah semua kegajean berahkir….

"Minna~ kita udah sampai di tempat tujuan pertama kita!", kata Hiyori yang pose-pose gaje *dibekuinhiyori,soalnyakandiaelementes lalu para chara pun keluar dari bus "jadi kalian jelajahi hutan ini sendiri ya… aku nunggu disini sama kiri-kun buhbye sama siapa aja pun boleh kok sana-sana pergi gue udah sering masuk hutan nih",kata Hiyori yang langsung membuatt para chara SSJ(sweatdrop,jawdrop,speechles) sekaligus berbenak –ini pemandu tour bukan sih-

Di dalam hutan…

"Ih Kaki Gue kena Lumpur, len tolong gendong gue!", kata rin yang tampaknya kerasukan arwah Rilliane dari Daughter of Evil "baik Rin!", kata Len yang karna panas atau apapun itu kerasukan arwahnya Allen dari Servant of Evil sementara chara lain sweatdrop melihat adegan 'gendong-gendong kerajaan' itu. Tiba-tiba mereka diserang babi hutan saudara-saudara! Mereka langsung lari saudara-saudara! Karena itu arwah babi hutan yang dibunuh Gon dkk (adegan examhunter yang buat babi panggang) saudara-saudara! *plak* jadi mereka lari nah keributannya kayak gini:

Wa, babi wa! Nasu-nasuku aisu ku ahh batu gue! Summon joshepine! Jangan tarik aku dong! Celana nya piko-san warna oren! Eh dek gak sopan itu dia perempuan! Bukan gue laki-laki! Bukan piko itu hideyoshi! Eh, ada yang manggil gue?kita masuk jurang! Gedubak gedebuka prang twinkel-twinkel[?]

Dan ahkirnya arwah babi itu hilang dibasmi para exorcist dari ao no exorcist!(aiko:kenapa gak dari tadi? Rin(AnE): kan lo yang nulis narasi! Aiko:oh ya gomen Rin-san,Gomen) lalu mereka nyebrangi sungai dan ini yang terjadi:

AAAAAAAAAAAA aku kebawa arruss! Tenang mary tenang! (pemiliksuarainisetoyanglaginolonginmary) oi jangan bekuin sungainya dong! Ini biar gampang… BELAGU LO OI OGAMI CAIRIN DONG! JANGAN MINTA TOLONG DIA, LO MAU JADI DEBU?NGGAKLAH! KALO GITU NATSU BAKAR NATSU TAPI JANGAN MANASIN SUNGAINYA!ah udah beres! LOH INI MASUK TEROWONGAN?Hi..hI..Hi...WA KUNTILCUCU! OI ITU KUNTILLLLLANAK BUKAN KUNNNNTTIIIIIIILLLLLLLL CUCU MOMO! AH KELUAR! MATAHARI AISHITERU YO!

Dan setelah acara tereak tereak mereka berhasil membuat capslock author jebol total! melewati(menyusuri) sungai itu saudara-sau *digebukkiri* lalu mereka melewati rintangan lain seperti jurang, ular berbusa(?), hingga ahkirnya mereka sampai di sebuah goa penuh kelelawar dan membuat kido OOC lalu mereka melakukan perjalanan kembali ke bus mereka dengan capeknya capeknyi capeknyu capek.. *digebukin*

"oh, minna udah selesai?", kata Hiyori yang udah nyiapin piknik besar-besaran yang disambut dengan bahagia oleh para chara

"ok selanjutnya kita ke kota", kata Hiyori di dalam bus "lets go!"

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Siapa yang dinistakan?

Lihat chapter selanjutnya

Aiko:ah.. ahkirnya selesai chapter 1 nya

Hiyori:selamat, ya

Aiko: thx party party! *niup terompet

Kiri: lumayan untuk pertama :*liat ke bawah word

Aiko:tumben Kiri-Kun baik, kalo Hiyori-chan udh dari dulu

Kiri: EGP klo Hiyori baik

Aiko: huh! BTW kamu dah punya sim Kiri-kun kan masih 14 tahun

Kiri: kan lo yang ngasih ya gue pake orang gue bisa nyetir

Aiko: oh ya! Aiko lupa itu simnya Yura(OC author kakaknya Kiri) !

Kiri: Eh?

Aiko: BTW

Aiko,Kiri,Hiyori: Review please minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime Tour**

**Story by: Aiko Shikatani**

**Disclamer: AllChara di sini milik Aiko? Tentu bukan kecuali the Story and the OC**

**Warning: GaJe,OOC,OOT,Typo,Dkk-nya**

Aiko: yohooo, author lagi males main ThebacotdeAuthorne(?) jadi langsung ke Story je ya! O yah untuk review di bawah nyah buh bye

Hari ke-2 tour anime…

Tiba di Kota…

"Minna-san, Kita sudah sampai, silahkan bangun dari tidur nyenyak anda!", kata Hiyori yang langsung Membawa kembali para penumpang dari pulau kapas (karna kapuk dah mainstream) "eh, udah nyampe? Perasaan baru 1 jam katanya perjalanannya panjang sekitar 900km itu kan lama banget harusnya!", kata Miku pada Hiyori "Itu…, maaf minna aku baca ulang peta ternyata hanya 900 m he.. he..", kata Hiyori lagi penumpang bus pun langsung bergubrakria(?) " Ok, karna ini kota kalian jalan-jalan sendiri saja nanti jam 02.00 kembali ke bus lagi untuk makan siang, setelah itu jam 3 sore ke champion hall, jam 4 sore kita ke tujuan selanjutnya, jadi kalian punya waktu sekitar 4 jam untuk jalan jalan karna ini jam 10", kata Kiri yang tampaknya lebih becus dan jelas dalam memberikan panduan

Skip time…

"Hey, Len itu bangunan apa? Tinggi banget!", kata Rin sambil menunjuk bangunan di sana "itu hmmm, mungkin, tempat peragaan alat penangkap alien!", kate Len dengan bakanya "Kalian berdua itu, aneh–aneh saja pikirannya! Jelas-jelas itu truk aisu", kata kaito dengan bakanya pula "Hey, jelas-jelas itu Tiang listrik, masa tiang listrik diributkan sih", kata Kido pada duo baka *ditimpukbatu* "Daripada ngeributin tiang listrik ayo cari makan terus jalan-jalan ke tempat lain aku bosen", kata Natsu yang perutnya keroncongan itu, mereka makan di sebuah restoran lalu lanjutin perjalanan ke sebuah mall kecil "eh ada tempat pertunjukan ayo main drama! Aku pengen liat drama dan semacamnya!", kata Wendy sambil nunjuk tempat itu, yang lain pun menoleh, mereka meminta izin menggunakan panggung itu, tapi pemiliknya bilang mereka gunakan saja yang di studio, mereka pergi ke studio dan memutuskan acara semacam pencarian bakat , mereka juga gunakan layar lcd di situ agar seperti asli loh hehe…

Ini dialog author males:

_Anime AnimationToon present: The Ajuangs Pencuarian Buakats_

_Hots: Kisaragi Momochi_

_Participant: Erza Scarlet, Aomine Daikian, Killuak Kaulselek, Gon Frenchfries, Kagamine jeruk, kagamine pisang, Kisaragi Shinkentangro, Kamuitu Gakkupokkupok, Lukadalam Megurine_

*authordigebukmassa*

Kenapa Erza normal? Kenapa? Author takuttt *digebuklagi*

Momo: baiklah ajang pencarian bakat dimulai silahkan bagi erza-san untuk naik ke panggung

Erza:*naik ke panggung*

Momo: Erza-san mau nampilin apa?

Erza:Sulap

Momo: baik silahkan mulai!

Erza bersulap ria sambil nari-nari gaje (oocdateng) tapi jatoh terus nangiss di ujung ruangan –allchara (-erza) bersweatdropria-

Aomine turn baca puisi:

Bulan…

Kau begitu indah…

Putih…

Ditengah gelap birunya malam…

Dan seterusnya.

Yang komentar aladin dari magi gini commentnya:

Aladdin: Yah, puisinya bagus sih bener-bener mencerminkan, tapi ada yang kurang!

Momo: apa?

Aladdin: Bulan, ya bulannya! *Muka serius*

Momo: bulan?

Aladdin: bener, abisnya gelap sama malemnya dilengkapin sama daki dan rambut itu, tapi mana bulannya?

(chara lain bergubrakria dan aomine pundung di pojokan)

Killua and gon turn, akrobat (?) :

Mereka muter-muter kayak gak pusing lari 7 keliling ruangan manjat tembok lari lagi lalu turun di panggung

Comment:

No coment that just to awsome!

Kagamine twins turn… nyanyi jelas lah:

Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

Unmei wakatsu aware na futago

Kimiwa mamoru sono tame naraba boku wa aku ni datte natteyaru

Dan seterusnya….

Comment:

AWSOME

Shintaro turns nyanyi :

IIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WWWWWWWWEEHHHHHHHHH ARRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYY FFFFFAAAAAAMMMMMMILLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAHHHHHNAAAAAAAAHANANNANANANANANANANANNA (tau lagu ini masa kecil anda bahagia!)

Lagu itu sukses buat capslok author jebol dan satu stubio budeg sementara

Gakupo and luka turns nistakan gakupo(?):

GAKUPOOOOOOOOOO MMMAAAAAAATTTTTTTIIIIIII KAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

DDDDDDDEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIII LLLLLLUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKA GGUUUUUUUUUEEEEEE RELLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Comment:

Bengong

Ajang pencarian bakat pun berahkir tragis(?)

Skip time

Kembali ke bus..

"WAKTUNYA MAKAN SIANG!", kata Hiyori sambil ngentong-ngentong panci, para chara pun makan sambil ngobrolria(?). "Hey, jadi namamu rin juga", kata Len berseru pada Rin.O (note: biar gak susah- susah karna banyak rin author tambahin chara yang namanya sama inisial nama panjangnya) "dia juga Rin", kata Len sambil nunjuk Rin.k "APA! PEREMPUAN SETAN ITU NAMANYA SAMA DENGANKU!?", kata Rin.O dengan GaJenya "Eh, kayak kamu bukan setan aja!", kata yukio menambah buruk keadaan "dia ini anak setan loh", kata Oga sambil ngangkat berubo "kalian berisik!mau aku bakar?", kata ogami sambil nunjukin api birunya "Eh? Api biru! Kau juga setan!", kata Rin.o " Kau punya api biru ?", kata ogami lagi "yap! Mau lihat?", lalu Rin.O membuka pedangnya dan langsung ada api birunya "Wah, ada dua orang yang akan membakar bus ini! Aku ikut!",kata natsu sambil ngeuarin apinya pula(natsu gak mabok?tentu! karna di ke klinik skaling danteng lang sung seng buh dia sembuh telpon sekarang juga!*digebukmassa) . Tiba-tiba Hiyori datang, "Minna, sudah sam.." kata Hiyori sambil melongo liat kekacauan itu tibaa-tiba ada suara dari speaker [count down 3..2..1] "KALIAN ITU YA NGAPAIN AJA SIH! CEPET BERESIN TERUS KELUAR!KITA UDAH NYAMPE", kata Hiyori yang mode black nya on sukses buat keyboard author jebol. "karena Hiyori yang marah besar jadi yang gantiin dia aku", kata Kiri "ok tidak ada pertanyaan biar aku beri petunjuk, sebelumnya camphion hall ini merupakan museum yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan namanya, ini museum purbakala, jadi kesimpulannya kalian akan keliling sini bebas sesuka kalian lalu balik lagi ke bus jam 4 ok? Kalau sudah selamat bersenang- senang", kata Kiri lalu kembali ke bus. Ini kejadian di museum pake dialog ya:

Kano: Kido, Sini – sini

Kido: Apa?

Kano: Kamu liat monyet itu?

Kido: Ada apa dengan monyet itu?

Kano: Nggak ada cuman biar kamu tau itu monyet aja…

Kido: (nendang kano sampe ke bulan)

Kano: Kido, sini-sini

Kido: Apa lagi? Udah turun dari bulan?

Kano: udah, cuman

Kido: Apa?

Kano: Aku pengen ke toilet, temenin dong..

Kido: (Nendang Kano Sampe Bulan)

Kano: Kido, Sini-si.. (dah di tendang duluan)

Sisanya hanya liat-liat biasa yang membosankan (halah, author males aja kan!)

Mereka pun kembali ke bus dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka…

Balesan Review:

**pucan**

nih udah lanjut..

kalau bingung maaf ya Aiko kalo buat fic gaje sih

**Mahouo-chan**

Lucu kah? Wah makasih *matablingbling

Nih dah update maaf agak lama

Aiko: hmff selesai juga!

Hiyori: selamat ya Aiko-san

Aiko: Yehuu ahkirnya oh ya author butuh ide jadi ngeriview gak pa-pa ide ya… pliss

Hiyori: ahkir kata..

Aiko, and Hiyori: Review please Minna-san


End file.
